


Read My Lips

by lovelyavengers (fandomsandxfiles)



Series: Jack Thompson Things [9]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Disabled Character, F/M, First Kiss, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, partially deaf!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/lovelyavengers
Summary: Partially Deaf!Reader: When your hearing aids break one morning, you have to rely on lip reading to understand what people are saying. Jack didn't know, and he gets a little flustered when you keep looking at his lips.
Relationships: Jack Thompson (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Jack Thompson Things [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120916
Kudos: 24





	Read My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anonymous request I received on tumblr, for a fic where the reader is partially deaf. it can also be found on my tumblr writing blog, [@fandomsandxfiles-writes](https://fandomsandxfiles-writes.tumblr.com/).

It was bad enough that you dropped your hearing aids on the floor last night, too tired to register that you had missed the nightstand. And then you stepped on them getting out of bed the next morning. After you realized what had happened, you frantically picked them back up and wiped them off before putting them in your ears, only to hear a faint static. This was just _great_. Without your hearing aids, you would have to rely on lip-reading and what little you could hear naturally to get through the day. Hopefully nothing too big would happen before you could get them fixed. 

You were partially deaf in one ear, which meant that you had struggled with hearing clearly from a young age. And growing up during the depression didn't help that, because your family didn't really have the money to get fancy hearing devices, or even go to a doctor. You had learned sign language when you were younger, but didn't really use it to communicate because barely anyone you came into contact with knew it. Until you came to work for Howard, you relied on a pair of aids that were a few years old, and were clunky and difficult to hide. Within the first month you started working for him, Howard had presented you with a pair of hearing aids that were virtually invisible to anyone who didn't know they were there. They were small, blended in perfectly with your skin, and worked exponentially better than what you were used to. 

Normally, working as a secretary wouldn't require you to live in your boss's house, but when Howard first accepted the defense contract in Los Angeles, he offered you a room and office (free of charge) if you would make the move out with him. It was a tough decision, but you eventually said yes and packed up your entire life. Sometimes you missed New York, but you had adjusted quite well to life in LA. 

You got ready as normal and slowly made your way down to the kitchen, where Ana was sitting at the table with a cup of tea. You smiled at her when you walked into the room. Both Ana and her husband knew about your deafness, you had told them when you first moved to California. But you sometimes wondered if they even still remembered it, because thanks to that pair of high-tech hearing aids that Howard had made you, you lived most of the time like you weren't ever deaf in the first place. 

Pouring yourself a cup of tea from the kettle Ana had made, you sat down across from her at the table. "Do you know where Howard is?" you asked. Because you couldn't hear as well without the aids you must have said that a lot louder than usual, because Ana's head snapped up. 

If she suspected that anything was out of the ordinary, she didn't say it. "I'm not sure," she said. "I don't think he came home last night." Thankfully, Ana spoke loudly enough that you could easily make out what she was saying without asking her to repeat herself. 

"Of course he didn't," you said with a smile. "I should have expected that." 

Ana laughed at your remark. "What did you need him for?" 

"Oh, I just have a few questions about some paperwork," you lied. You didn't want to change your routine for the day or have Ana pity you. Even though you told people that you were fine with the hearing aids and that it barely affected your life, you could tell they still pitied you and were more likely to treat you differently. And as much as you loved Ana and Edwin, they were definitely guilty of mothering you and freaking out whenever you were even the tiniest big sick. That's why outside of a select group of people, you didn't advertise your deafness. "But if you see or hear from him, could you let him know that I'm looking for him?" 

Ana promised she would, and you thanked her before getting up from the table and turning leave. Right as you reached the doorway, you stopped short. "Jack!" you said quickly, suddenly very glad you didn't walk right into him. "Sorry!" you said, reaching out and impulsively putting your hand on his shoulder to steady both you and him. He was still recovering, so you didn't want him to hurt himself. 

He mumbled something you couldn't quite make out, and you stepped aside to allow him into the room. Jack was staying at Howard's as he recovered from a gunshot wound in the line of duty, and he had been there for about two months. While he was mostly healed, you still didn't want to hurt him in any way. You had gotten used to having another person living in the house as well as Jarvis and Ana, and although the two of you didn't really interact that much, you still enjoyed talking to him whenever you got a chance. He was dying to get back to work, as much as you knew Peggy didn't want to let him go back so quickly. 

You weren't sure how he saw you though, as he always seemed professional and put together when you spoke. And if you were being honest with yourself, you had more than a little bit of a crush on him. Trying not to give away your feelings, you scurried out of the kitchen and made a beeline for your office, sighing in relief once you closed the door. 

Ana smiled as she watched the two of you interact, and she was the only one who saw Jack blush slightly when you reached out and put your hand on his shoulder. 

***

It turned that your run-in after breakfast wasn't the only strange interaction you would have that day with Jack. It was barely an hour later, and maybe it was because you couldn't hear as well, but you were already so tired. Thankfully, you made it through several telephone calls without mishearing anything too major, and you definitely needed to find Howard so he could fix your hearing aids. Phone calls were always the worst if you weren't wearing them, because you couldn't try to read the other person's lips if you couldn't hear what they were saying. 

After calling the movie studio and trying to locate Howard one more time, you decided to take a break and go out to the patio to read and get some fresh air. You didn't really have anything to do right now anyway. You had stepped away from your desk and on your way out when the door opened and Jack walked in. Thankfully, you were far enough away from him that you didn't have to stop short and almost fall over when he walked through the door. "Are you busy right now?" he asked. 

You shook your head. "No, I was just going out to the patio to read. Why, is everything okay?" 

He nodded before speaking again, but you couldn't quite make out what he was saying. Jack spoke lowly to begin with, and sometimes you had trouble hearing him when you did have your hearing aids in. He finished speaking, and looked at you for an answer, but you didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry?" was what you went with, taking a few steps closer to him to try and better read his lips. 

You were able to understand a little more of what he was saying, but it still wasn't easy. Until you decided to just walk right over to him and put your hands on his chest to steady him. It was a lot easier to read people's lips when you were in close proximity to them, and also a little easier to hear what they were saying. Before Howard gave you the high-tech hearing aids, this was a common way for you to understand what people were saying to you if you couldn't hear them that well.

To you, this was just something you had to do sometimes, and as much as you had a tiny crush on Jack, you didn't see the moment as awkward or embarrassing. "I couldn't hear you," you said softly, barely hearing yourself. "Could you repeat that?" 

"Ana asked me to come find you," Jack said. You didn't notice, but he was getting a little bit flustered and stuttering ever-so-slightly. "I think she wanted to know if you had been able to get into contact with Stark, but she didn't tell me why." 

You nodded and stepped away from him. "I didn't get into contact with Howard, no," you said. "Do you know where Ana is now?" 

"I think outside" he said, a little louder than normal. "But I don't know."

You nodded in thanks and he stepped back out of the doorway, allowing you through. As you two walked in opposite directions, you were thinking over the exchange. He seemed slightly different than all the other times you had interacted, but you didn't know why. Maybe he just wasn't feeling well today, or his wound was bothering him. 

***

You found Ana out on the terrace, watching the flowers sway in the light breeze. "You were looking for me?" you called out, and she turned around. 

"Edwin said that Howard called earlier and said that he would be coming home tomorrow to tinker around in his lab. Luckily before he called I told Edwin that you were looking for Howard. He wanted to know what you needed to speak to him about." 

"My hearing aids broke this morning," you said, looking down at the ground. You really wanted to keep it a secret, but if telling someone meant Howard might come back a little earlier you would take that chance. "I need him to fix them for me." 

"Why didn't you tell me this morning?" Ana said, eyes widening. "He could have been here already!" 

"I didn't want to bother him though," you said. "I didn't want to bother you either."

"Y/N, you need them," Ana said. "And you are absolutely not a bother to any of us! I'm going to try and get Howard back here right now." 

"You don't have to do that, seriously. It's okay, I can rely on my own ears for a day or two." 

"Have you had any trouble so far?" Ana asked. 

"Only once, with Jack," you answered. "He was speaking really quietly so I had to practically stare him down to figure out what he was saying." Ana gave you a look you couldn't quite identify before laughing quietly. "What? " you asked. "What's so funny?" 

"Does Chief Thompson know about your deafness?" she asked. 

You shook your head. "I don't even think Peggy knows," you said. "I don't tell anyone unless I have to." 

"So you just walked up to him while he was speaking and did nothing but stare at his lips?" 

"I also had to put my hand out and touch-" you started to say, before suddenly stopping. "What exactly are you trying to say here?" 

"Oh come on, it's not that difficult to see how that man feels about you!" Ana said with a smile. "And you're a little harder to read, but you're not as subtle as you think you are you know." 

"What do you mean _how that man feels about me_?" 

"It's so obvious that he's sweet on you!" she chirped, smiling widely. 

"Ana, I think you're reading too much into this, we barely interact."

***

You were back in your office a little while later, after some time outside and your conversation with Ana. You only looked up from your desk when a knock sounded at the door. A few seconds later it opened to reveal Howard. "I heard you were looking for me?" he said. 

"My hearing aids broke this morning," you admitted quietly. "I was hoping you could fix them." 

"Of course! And I have a small surprise for you as well," he said, turning to leave your office. Intrigued, you followed him down to the lab, where he presented you with a small box. Opening it, you found a spare pair of hearing aids inside. "Howard! You didn't have to do this for me!" you said, smiling. 

"I figured you were going to need another pair eventually," he said. "I'm just glad that I had it now when you needed it. I can fix the other ones, but it might take a day or two." 

After thanking Howard again profusely and placing the new aids in your ears, you decided to sit back outside and relax. You had just sat down on a lounge chair when you saw Jack walk out onto the patio. He took a few steps onto the patio and stopped when he noticed you. "Sorry," he said. "I didn't know you were out here." 

He took a few steps back before you spoke. "You don't have to go back inside if you want," you said. 

He stopped and turned back to you. "Are you sure? I don't want to bother you or anything." 

"Jack, you're living here too, it's fine," you said. He sat down on the other lounge chair under the canopy. 

A few moments of silence passed before Jack spoke up. "Are you okay? You seemed frazzled today?" 

"Yeah I'm fine," you said quickly. "It's just been a strange day." 

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked sincerely. 

After a few moments of thinking, you took a breath and nodded. "My hearing aids broke today, and so for most of the day I had to rely on what little hearing I did have and how well I could read lips and now I'm just really tired." 

To your surprise, Jack didn't react at all to the mention of your hearing aids. "Did you have trouble understanding me?" he asked. "If you did, I'm sorry." 

"It's okay," you said, giving him a smile. "Sometimes I can hear people that talk in lower voices, but other times I can't. I can hear everything now though. Howard gave me new aids." 

"I'm sorry Y/N," he said. "Ana told me that you were partially deaf a few moments ago, and I feel bad that I didn't know." 

"I don't really tell anyone about it, not since Howard made me special hearing aids that aren't really visible," you admitted. "I don't even think Peggy knows."

"Well if you don't want me to say anything, your secret is safe with me," he said. "I promise." 

You smiled sincerely at him. "Thank you. I think I'd like to keep it to myself for a little longer. It's not that I don't trust Peggy, but I've had to deal with people pitying me for most of my life, and it's nice to almost pretend sometimes." 

Jack nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly. "If not I understand, but if you just want someone to sit here and listen, I can." 

"Thank you Jack, really," you said. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you." 

"Don't apologize, it's not your job to tell everyone. If you can still do what you need to do without explaining your entire life story to someone, you shouldn't have to." You smiled at him brightly, it was nice to speak to someone else about it, even if he didn't go through the same things you did. You thanked him for being so understanding.

A few moments passed before he spoke up again. "Before, in your office, when you walked up to me and put your hands on me to steady me, was that because you couldn't hear what I was saying? Or were you worried I was going to fall over?" he asked. 

You smiled and laughed softly. "It was because I couldn't hear what you were saying," you said. "When I was younger I would do that all the time, and it normally worked. I stopped as I got older, but sometimes I still do it if I'm not wearing my hearing aids and I'm having a really difficult time deciphering what someone says." 

"Oh," he said, not offering anything else. 

Your flight instinct activated and your brain was on high alert, thinking that you'd somehow upset him. "I'm sorry for doing that if it made you uncomfortable," you said quickly, getting up from your lounge chair. 

You had turned away to scurry back inside when you heard your name. When you looked back at him, he had stood up and was reaching out to stop you. "It didn't make me uncomfortable, I promise. It just took me by surprise," he said, taking your hand in his. "And not an unwelcome surprise." 

There was an expression on his face you couldn't quite read, but you grasped his hand tighter. "Jack, I-" you started to say. 

That's when he leaned in and kissed you softly, effectively cutting off all of your brain functions. All you could do was kiss back and smile. When you broke apart, he looked into your eyes. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to assume-" 

You leaned in again for another kiss, cutting him off this time. "Don't be sorry," you said softly after a few moments. "Just kiss me again." 

"Gladly." 

_\- the end -_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> want to request your own Jack Thompson/Reader one shot?
> 
> You can find the link to the information post [here!](https://fandomsandxfiles-writes.tumblr.com/post/619198264196120576/fic-requests-as-of-right-now-im-taking-fic)


End file.
